The ever increasing proliferation and/or availability of media players (e.g., personal computers, digital video recorders (DVRs), home media centers, game playing systems, etc.) creates a strong demand for systems, devices and/or methods to download and/or receive video, audio and/or multimedia data, files and/or assets. Additionally, more recently available media devices are capable of being communicatively coupled to other media devices to facilitate sharing and/or transferring of media video, audio and/or multimedia data, files and/or assets.